A Different Life
by amy.ward.906
Summary: Madyson O'Connor has a great life. Good friends and a loving mom. What more could she ask for? Her dad. Little does she know, she is about to get her wish, but not in the way she expects.
1. Introductions

Lying in the sun, just basking in its warmth until…

SPLASH!

I sat upright, sputtering water someone had poured on me. Wiping my face with my hands, I saw who it was. Standing up and stalking towards them menacingly, the person knew they were going to die. Running after the person, I tackled him to the ground, wrestling around 'till a voice interrupted my attack.

"God, why don't you two just hook up already?"

I stood up from the ground letting go of my victim. "Not gonna happen."

"Aw, come on. You know you want this."

I started heading in his direction again as he hid behind a girl. "Christina, help! Don't let her get me!"

"Don't call me Christina!"

"Sorry Chris."

"It's cool." Turning to me she said, "Come on Mads, give Josh a break."

I pretended to think about it before…

"NOPE!" I yelled, tackling both of them. As we landed in a heap in the middle of the park, I laughed…hell we all laughed.

My name is Madyson O'Connor and this is my life.


	2. Mads, Chris and Josh

**Josh:** Joshua Grady, the guy I could always count on. Not my boyfriend though. We don't like each other that way. Not that he's gay or anything. He's totally straight. The gay one would be…

**Chris: **Christina Johnson, total lesbian, but very nice. She's my best friend. She keeps joking that Josh and I should get together (at least I hope she's joking) but Josh and I are too good of friends to do that and ruin anything we have together.

And finally there's me – Mads, that's what my friends call me. My mom on the other hand calls me Madyson, Madyson O'Connor.

I'm an average 15 year old girl with best friends, a great mom, average grades in school and in my opinion, the best life a girl could ask for. What can go wrong?

Oops I just jinxed myself didn't I?


	3. A Trip to the Cemetery

As we all lay there laughing, I had a sudden thought.

"Hey guys, what's today?

"Uh…Tuesday?"

Christina just smacked Josh, "You brainless, it's the 15th Mads."

"I gotta go," I said getting up from the ground.

Josh sat up looking at me, suddenly realizing what was happening. "You want some company tonight?"

"Nah guys, I'm cool."

"You sure? We could have our world famous sleepover."

Chris just laughed, "Sure Josh, last time we didn't emerge for a week. Your mom almost called the cops to report you missing."

Christina was referring to my 11th birthday party, when we all holed up in my room for the entire Spring Break. Josh got grounded for 2 months after that fiasco.

"I'm fine; my mom's not working tonight. I'll catch you guys later."

They nodded and headed off in various directions, while I on the other hand, headed to a florist on the corner and bought a single white rose and headed to the cemetery. When I got there, I went to my usual spot, kneeled down and placed the rose in front of the marker. I sat there for over an hour before the grounds keeper came through.

"Getting late, Miss O'Connor," he said.

"Thanks Larry," I said in reply. Larry has been the grounds keeper here for over 15 years. He's been protective of me since I started coming here 5 years ago. Getting caught in the rain one night and sharing a cup of hot chocolate with a sad 10 year old can form the strangest friendships.

As I left the spot where I was, I kissed my fingers and placed them on the marker whispering, "I love you Daddy."


	4. A Child's Wish

Heading home as quickly as I could, I shed a few tears. It hurt to think about him sometimes. My father Adrian was killed by a drunk driver when I was 10. I miss him so much. But I still have my mom and for that I am grateful.

As I got home, my mom just looked at me. Pulling me into a hug, she said, "I miss him too baby." She knew how hard today could be for me. That night as I lay in bed, I looked at the picture of us that rests on my nightstand. As I drift off to sleep, I whisper, "I wish I could see my dad again."

**3****rd**** person POV**

From outside the house, someone utters the words…

WISH GRANTED!


	5. What Bizarro World did i Wake up in P1

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtS…at all… (crying hysterically)**

**A/N: Yes I stole the title for this chapter from Cordy's (Charisma Carpenter) line in Your Welcome…Get over it! I thought it seemed appropriate for what this chapter reveals.**

**Read it! Love It! Review it!**

My sleep was disturbed by a gentle shaking. Someone was shaking me awake. This person is going to die. I grab a pillow and try and make contact.

Pillow is taken…contact unsuccessful.

"Come on Mady-girl."

"Five more minutes."

"Come on sweetie, do I have to get Spike?"

"Who's Spike?" I ask as I turn over and open my eyes. As my eyes open I start screaming.

"Charisma…?"

"Are you okay honey?"

I sit up just as a thin brunette woman holding a dagger and a man with glasses pointing a crossbow enter my room.

"Is everything all right Cordelia?"

"Yeah Wesley."

_Cordelia? Wesley? Uh-oh…I'm on the set of Angel!_ "I'm cool, just had a nightmare is all."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Chill Wes, it's fine. I'll be down in about 15 minutes."

Cordelia shrugged and left the room followed by Wesley and Fred. I took a shower and got dressed, while trying to come to grips with the reality I was in. As I started downstairs, I figured it out. Josh and Christina must have put this thing together to cheer me up. How they got the money to pull this off, I have no idea, but it was amazing. I decided to confront them and thank them, then pummel Josh for scaring me half to death.

As I reached the lobby, I heard Angel telling Gunn about some ballet. _Good, at least I know what episode they are rehearsing…but wait. If this is a joke, should they be rehearsing?"_

"Morning," I said, as I entered the lobby.

"Hey there sweet potato," Lorne said, as he fed Connor.

"Breakfast?" asked Gunn, holding up a hash brown. Half of it suddenly broke off and dropped to the floor with a plop.

I let out a small laugh, "No thanks. I am going to go out for a walk."

Angel came over, "You alright? Cordy said you had a nightmare."

"Fine, just need some fresh air."

Angel nodded. As I turned around to leave, Connor started crying.

"Uh-oh, someone didn't say good-bye," said Lorne as he handed me the baby. As I cradled Connor, he stopped crying. "Don't worry, I'm coming right back." He suddenly started crying again.

"He's just wet," Angel said. He moved to take him upstairs and change him. I stopped him, "I can do it." I took him upstairs and laid him down on the changing table. As I changed his diaper, I started talking to him, "You know what's going on, don't ya kid?" Connor started cooing. "Okay so what is it huh?" He blew a raspberry.

_Great I'm expecting an answer from a baby. I've totally and completely lost it._

I finished changing him and went downstairs, handed him to Angel and left for a walk.


	6. What Bizarro World did i Wake up in P2

Leaving the Hyperion _'yep the Hyperion' _I thought looking at the sign, _'Man, Josh and Chrissy really pulled out all the stops' _I headed into the streets of Los Angeles. I decided to forgo walking to my neighborhood and chose to catch a bus instead.

Once I got on and sat down, I started to think more about how my friends would be able to pull this off. I mean the money it would cost and the fact that I was moved while I was sleeping. Plus the Hyperion _'wait a minute here' _I thought _'the Hyperion doesn't exist.' _That building was actually some kind of office. Josh's dad works there.

I pulled the cord signaling the bus to stop. As it did I tore off the bus and started running the rest of the way. As I approached the park I saw Josh. I halted to a stop to catch my breath. Once I did I walked over to him and smacked him hard.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for Joshua Adam Grady!" I said, thoroughly peeved off.

"How do you know my name?"

Christina walked up right then and kissed his cheek, "Hey Josh who's this?"

"Chris, thank the Goddess. Can you please tell Josh here to 'fess up? I mean I love what you guys planned. Other than freaking out when I woke up, it was epic. Oh and where did you guys get the cash to pull this off?"

"Do we know you?"

"Nice one Chris, really it's… wait did you kiss Josh?"

"Why wouldn't I kiss my boyfriend?"

"Funny Chris, ain't you gay?"

"Excuse me?"

Freaking out again about what was going on I went with a joke and said "Gotcha!" before taking off. As I hid behind a tree, I saw my friends talking about me being a weirdo. Making no progress, I went towards my house hoping my mom was home. Luck was with me, 'cause as I got there I saw her heading out. _'Probably to work' _

"Hey Mom!" I yelled.

"Yes?"

"Mom, Josh and Chris are acting really weird."

"Sweetie, are you lost?"

My throat felt like it had a lump in it. "You don't recognize me do you?"

"No, should I?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I just got confused there for a second." I told her trying to hide my sadness.

"Are you alright? Do you need to call someone?"

'_Who would I call?' _

"No I'm fine. Sorry to bother you." I said before taking off. Once I got off my block, I slowed down and started walking, letting my feet take me wherever they wanted. Snapping out of a daze after a while I realized I was down by the pier. Sitting on the beach I hugged my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Looking out into the water, I let my mind drift as the sun set.

'_Chris and Josh might fake this, but my mom doesn't know me. What is going on?'_

I started to get cold as the night air settled in. Shivering I sat there, not being able to pick myself up. A few tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Madyson?" I heard a voice from behind me say. Turing my head towards the voice I saw that it was Wesley. He came over.

"Are you all right? Your father has been worried sick."

Looking at me face (I must have been pale) he felt my forehead. Apparently I did not have a fever, but he must have realized I was cold because he pulled off his jacket and wrapped me up in it. Then he brushed some hair from my face before helping me to stand.

"Wesley?"

"Hmm?"

"Who am I?" I asked him before my knees buckled and I collapsed. Well I would have if Wesley hadn't caught me. Sweeping one arm under my knees while his other supported my upper body, he carried me to a truck.

"Damn Wes! Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure Gunn, something might have happened. I think she is in shock." He said as he loaded me into the vehicle between him and Gunn.

"No," I said in a low voice, "Just cold." I was shivering a bit, so Gunn turned the heat up as he started the truck. As he drove he asked me, "So where you been kid? Your old man almost had a heart attack."

I shrugged and leaned against Wes, fighting to keep my eyes open. Wesley noticed, so he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against him. With Wesley holding me and the movement of the truck I slowly fell into a fitful sleep.


	7. Conversations and Questions

I wake up just as Gunn's truck pulled up in front of the Hyperion. Gunn cut the engine as Wesley and I got out. I could tell Wesley wanted to carry me inside, and I was half-tempted to let him. I was still feeling kind of shaky but I knew I had to walk inside on my own and figure out what was happening. So that's what I did, I walked inside on my own, of course not without Wesley trailing close to me. I guess he was afraid I was gonna pass out or something.

As I opened the door, I was ambushed by a cold-skinned brunette shape dressed in black as well as a silk pajama clad female. Angel and Cordy were smothering me; Cordy looking me over, checking me for injuries, while Angel gave Wesley the third degree.

"Is she alright? Where was she? What happened?"

I decided to intervene, mainly to spare Wesley. With him being the research guy on the show, I would need him alive and unharmed in order to figure out what happened.

"Chill Angel, I'm fine. I just lost track of time."

But that didn't convince him. "You've been crying and your heart rate's irregular."

'_Damn his vamp senses' _"Okay something freaked me out a bit."

"What scared you?"

"Never mind," I told him.

"Madyson…" he growled.

"I'm fine. But if you're not careful, you might give yourself a heart attack. Now I'm going to bed. I've had a long day. Good night Wesley, good night Cordy, Angel." I headed upstairs and went to sleep.

_Meanwhile downstairs in the lobby_

"Wesley is she really okay?"

"I don't think so Angel. She didn't seem like herself."

"Ya think?" Cordy said. "I mean what she said about Angel giving himself a heart attack wasn't like her."

Angel agreed, "Plus she called me Angel. That's definitely not like her."

"Well perhaps whatever happened today gave her a scare. When I found her she was shivering, pale and quite scared. She also said something odd."

"Which was?" Angel asked.

"She asked me who she was."

Cordy got pissed, "Wolfram and Hart, it has to be them right?"

Angel just nodded, "I'll pay them a visit tomorrow."


	8. Words should be chosen carefully P1

**Disclaimer: Okay, I have not posted one of these in a while so here. I do not own Angel, Cordelia, Lorne, Wesley, Gunn or Connor. I do not own anyone or anything involving this wonderful show except for my own crazy ideas and the twisted universe that I create with them.**

Falling asleep the night before took me longer than normal. My mind was racing with so many questions. Who was I? Why was I here in the Hyperion (which technically did not even exist)? Why didn't my mom or my best friends remember me? It was like my life that I had before ceased to exist and I was thrust into a whole new universe.

As I exited the bedroom I could hear a baby crying. Following the sounds I walked into Connor's room. Going over to him and picking him up, I realized why the kid was crying, "Time for diaper duty munchkin."

Opening his onesie and removing his diaper, I almost gagged. I had baby-sat a few times, but this was RANK!

'_How does Angel not smell this?'_

"You may be the Miracle Child, but the contents of this diaper are anything but a miracle." I told the squirming bundle as I changed him. Of course he just laughed. I sighed as I picked him up and headed downstairs. Entering the lobby, I spotted a playpen and immediately deposited the baby in it, which earned me a chuckle from Wesley who was, of course, looking at some ancient books.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he replied, stifling a laugh.

"Laugh now Book-Man, but it won't be so funny when I let you change the next diaper." I told Wesley, glaring at him.

"Short-stack gave you a super-size surprise, sweet pea?" Lorne asked as he came downstairs.

"Don't even go there." I said, clearly showing I was annoyed. Turning my attention back to Wesley I asked him, "So where's Angel?"

Wesley looked at me strangely for a moment before speaking, "Your father is sleeping."

"Oh…okay. So what are you looking for? Another prophecy?"

"Not today thankfully, just trying to identify what kind of demon has been wreaking havoc in Los Angeles lately. I only have a brief description and what is making it harder is this demon can take human form."

"So what does it look like when it is demony?" I asked Wesley.

"The reports say burnt or wrinkled skin."

"So like Freddy Krueger?"

"Have you been watching Nightmare on Elm Street again?" a voice from behind me said. I let out a small shriek as Angel picked me up and set me on the counter.

"Nope," I said shaking my head.

"Madyson…"

"No horror movie watching here, just Wesley research helping with books and words. Ooh and pictures too." I picked up a book, flipping through it. Then I stopped.

"Wesley what kind of demon is this?"

He came over to look at the book in my hands, "The demon I am looking for. Thank you," he said, taking the book from me.

I huffed, "What kind?" I asked him again.

"Oh," he said, looking up from the book for a brief moment, "It's a vengeance demon. They grant wishes to people in pain."

"What kind of pain?"

"Usually heartbreak, there are also justice demons which are more rare, and they right wrongs in people's lives."

"Cool."

"Yes very…um…"

"Yeah I get it. You got work to do and I need to get lost."

"Why don't you go talk to Cordelia?"

"Kay," I said before hopping down off the counter. "Hey where's Cordy?" I asked Angel who was in the office.

"Upstairs."

I nodded then raced upstairs. Finding Cordy I asked her where Lorne was.

"He went over to the club sweetie, why?"

I nodded at her before running back downstairs and running over to Caritas. I was on a mission and nothing was going to stop me.

**A/N: Think of Madyson as a mix of Buffy and Willow because that is who I am channeling for her right now**


	9. Words should be chosen carefully P2

As I raced outside I knew I was in trouble. First this was the second time in two days I had taken off with no clue when I would be back and second I had no idea where Lorne's club was. On the show it didn't show much of it except for the inside.

So I decided to find a phone book and track down the club that way. I know I probably could have just looked at one back at the hotel but I couldn't take the chance of anyone asking me what I was looking for, at least not until I knew what I was doing here in this universe, and Lorne reading me seemed like the most logical solution.

All of a sudden I had an idea. Screw the phone book, I just need to find a payphone and call Information. It took me a few minutes to find one, but I did I dialed 4-1-1.

"Information," said a bored-sounding telephone operator.

"The address to Caritas please," I asked.

"One moment," she said.

_3 minutes later_

"401 Parkway Drive."

"Thanks," I said before hanging up. Luckily I knew where Parkway Drive was. Heading over there I knew Lorne was going to need a Seabreeze or two after reading me.


	10. Words should be chosen carefully P3

Finding the club I headed inside. "Lorne, you here?" I called out. He came out from his room in the back.

"Hey baby-girl, what are you doing here? Is everything alright? Where's your dad?"

"Look Lorne, just chill for a second. Angel's brooding or working, either way he's in his office. Well he was when I left the Hyperion. I'm here because I need a favor."

Lorne looked at me, "What's going on?"

I let out a sigh. This was not going to be easy to explain to him, that much I knew. "Here's the thing. I know everyone is saying that I haven't been acting like myself lately and I think they are right because… well…"

"Sweetie, it's okay," Lorne said, consoling me.

"NO IT'S NOT!" I yelled. "I'm not who you think I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"What's my name?"

Lorne just looked at me funny.

"Please Lorne, just humor me for now okay?"

"Okay sweetie, you are Madyson O'Connor. You are 15 years old."

"But Angel's not my dad."

Lorne thought he had the problem figured out, "Cupcake did you and Angel-cakes get into another fight?"

"Lorne, I mean it. My dad's Adrian O'Connor, he was killed in a car accident 5 years ago."

"Mady…"

'_He still doesn't believe me' _"Read me," I told Lorne.

"Madyson-

I interrupted him begging, "Lorne please, something is wrong. I think I have an idea of what it might be, but I need you to read me to make sure."

Lorne gave a nod of his head, finally agreeing with me. I started singing "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons. By the first chorus his eyes were wide and he had changed from his usual shade of green to something resembling mint or pistachio. Going behind the bar he fixed himself a drink.

'_I knew he was going to need a Seabreeze'_

He drank 3 of them and sat down. "Mady, we need to call Angel."


	11. Discovery

_The Hyperion…_

Angel came out of his office just as Cordy came downstairs and picked up Connor from the playpen.

"Hey where's Mady?" Cordy asked Angel.

"She ran upstairs to talk to you." Angel said.

"Angel, that was over an hour ago."

Angel panicked. "She's not still upstairs?" he asked Cordy.

"Nope," Cordy replied. "She asked me where Lorne was and took off."

Angel raced over to the phone to call Lorne. "Angel chill, I'm sure she's fine. She probably got bored."

"Cordy, she's been acting strange since the other day."

"She's probably having an identity crisis like all teenagers go through and she decided to talk to Lorne, so chill."

**RING! RING!**

"Angel Investigations," Cordy said picking up the phone before Angel, therefore preventing the dark-haired vampire father of two from having a panic episode. "Yeah…uh-huh…'Kay, yeah he'll be right there." Then Cordy hung up the phone. Looking at Angel she said, "She's fine, she's at Caritas. Lorne wants you to pick her up.

Angel ran out the front door…until he realized how sunny it was. Running back inside, slightly singed and still smoking, he headed towards the sewer access tunnels.

Cordy looked at Connor, "Connor, one thing you need to know about your dad is that he's crazy." Connor just chewed on his fist. Cordy shook her head and sighed.

_Caritas…_

Lorne hung up the phone, "Angel's on his way over sweet-pea."

Madyson nodded her head. She was…well, freaked was an understatement. Somehow she had a life she didn't remember, a life she had never lived, but it existed. Lorne could tell Madyson was distraught. Putting his hand on her shoulder in an effort to give her a bit of comfort he said, "Don't worry we'll figure everything out."

"Okay," Madison said in a whisper.

Angel came down the stairs. Lorne spotted him. "Easy Angel-cakes, Mady-girl's fine." Angel just ignored him and went over to Madyson, who was sitting on a bar stool, and hugged her. After a few moments he broke the hug before asking her, "Okay Madyson O'Connor, what's going on? You've been acting strange since the other day. Did Wolfram &amp; Hart get to you?"

"No," Madyson said, "It's not their fault. It's mine."

"Mady-

"Angel," said Lorne. "Madyson doesn't exist in this dimension."

Angel started to look confused, trying to grasp what he was being told. He dealt with the supernatural…hell he was supernatural, but he knew his daughter was real.

"See here's the thing. I kind of…sorta…" Madyson was hesitant to tell Angel what she did. Lorne gave her a "if you don't tell him I will" look. Madison took a deep breath and let it out before saying, "I made a W-I-S-H."

**THUMP!**

Angel fell to the floor in a dead (or was it un-dead) faint. Mady and Lorne looked at the unconscious vampire before Mady said…

"So vampires can faint?"


	12. Puzzle Pieces P1

"Angel...Angel," he heard a voice calling.

"Angel cakes, rise and shine." _Now that voice was Lorne._

Opening his eyes and shaking his head he slowly sat up and saw Madison and Lorne looking at him. "I'm okay." He told them.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lorne.

He nodded. Then looking at Madison he said to her, "Madison O'Conner you are going to tell me exactly what is going on."

"Do you promise not to yell or faint again?"

"Madison..."

Pursing her lips together and glaring at him, she refused to speak. Everyone knew she could be extremely stubborn. "Okay," he sighed. "I promised..." She glared at him. "I promise not to yell. Fainting I can only try not to do."

"Fine. My name is Madison O'Conner and I'm 15 years old. My best friends are Christina and Josh. I wanted to see Adrian O'Conner who died 5 years ago in a car accident. So I made a W-I-S-H."

"Adrian?"

"He's my father," said Madison

"I'm your father."

"Not in this dimension. I went to Adrian's grave and then went home. That night I made a...ya know. I wanted to see my dad again. The next thing I know I wake up and I'm here."

"You've always been here."

"Then how come I don't remember it?" Madison asked the vampire, trying not to cry.

"Hold up a bit here sweet-cakes," said Lorne. "So you made a-

Madison nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Then why doesn't someone call this justice demon and we can get everything straightened out."


	13. Puzzle Pieces P2

**A/N: okay I've done some research. With me mentioning the ballet earlier puts us along the timeline of "Waiting in the Wings" and Caritas had already been blown up during Connor's birth, but for fanfiction purposes I've brought it back, so if anyone noticed this, good for you. If not, then I've just made you realize this. Or maybe you don't even care…**

**Oh well…**

"So who would this justice demon be?" Madyson asked Lorne. Lorne looked at Angel. "Well sweet-pea," Lorne told the young girl, "There's only one justice demon that might be responsible for this."

"HALFREK!" Angel screamed, making Madyson cover her ears while Lorne winced at the loud noise. When this vamp yelled, he really yelled.

Right then a woman showed up, walking into the club. "Angelus."

"Halfrek," said the glaring vampire.

"I go by Hallie," she said. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough in my opinion."

"You two know each other?" Madyson asked the vamp and the demon.

"Wish we didn't," Angel said. Then talking to the justice demon, he said, "Okay _Hallie_, you want to tell me exactly what happened?"

"Not much to tell Angelus," said Halfrek. "Kiddo here said something and I decided to help."

Moving away from Lorne, Madyson went over to Halfrek and said, "Yeah, I said I wanted to see my dad again."

"So?"

"So," Madyson said gritting her teeth, "You screwed up."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Adrian O'Connor is my father, not Angel."

"Madyson," said Hallie, "Angel is your father. Adrian showed up after you were born and your momma used him as a stand in and before you ask, Master Vampires can procreate with certain vampires and certain demons during certain time periods of the year. So that's how Madyson came to be. Her mother has just a bit of demon heritage."

"So if I'm his daughter, then why does everything think I've always been here when I've been with my mom and my friends? And why don't my mom and friends remember me?" Madyson asked, growing frustrated and upset very quickly.

"Yeah about that…after helping you out, I kinda had to do a small spell."

"So you screwed with my whole life?" Madyson asked, clenching her fists.

"Hey you wanted it."

It happened so suddenly. Madyson just lunged at the demon woman but Angel held her back before she could do any damage. "UNDO IT!"

"What?"

"You heard me, undo it! Undo the spell, take back the wish!" She screamed, before crying. Moving away from Angel, she said, "I wanted my dad back and Angel you seem really nice, but I don't know you. I only know my mom and my friends. I know Adrian O' Connor is my dad. I just want that life back. I want everything to be like it should be."

"Madyson… are you sure?" Angel and Lorne asked. She nodded.

"Okay Madyson, just say the words." Said Halfrek.

"I wish that everything in my life would go back to what it should be."

_Madyson's POV_

I felt a strange pulling sensation, then I heard a beeping noise. Opening my eyes it was my alarm clock. Reaching over and shutting it off, I wondered if it was all a dream…

**A/N: yep cliffhanger…but don't worry. There's more to come, so keep reading...**


	14. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Madyson, the dead Adrian, Madyson's mom, Christina, Josh and my idea which prompted this story. Everything related to Angel belongs to someone else.**

_Previously: Madyson had her __wish__ undone. But will the results be what she wanted?_

She laid in bed after shutting off her alarm and wondered if she dreamed it all. Missing her dad always threw her for a loop, so for now she would chalk it up to that. Just a weird dream…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Maddie? Baby-girl you up yet?" Laura yelled through her daughter's door. **(A/N: yep finally gave Madyson's mom a name)**

"Yeah, I'm up," she replied as she pushed back her bedcovers and grabbed some clothing before heading to the shower. After cleaning up and braiding her hair, she put on a graphic t-shirt that was grey and sparkly with butterflies and silver streaks on it. Then she put on capris and gray ankle socks and her black and white Converse. She went downstairs and was on the bottom step when she heard something hit the porch outside.

"Madyson? Can you get the paper?" her mom asked her while getting eggs from the fridge. "And do you want over-easy or scrambled?"

"Scrambled!" she yelled to her mom in the kitchen as she opened the front door to get the paper. Stepping onto the porch, she saw the paper boy, Kevin, **(yep gave him a name too. I was bored)**, sitting on the steps.

"Oh hey Mads, can you remind your mom it's the 16th?"

'_The 16__th__. It's the 16__th. __Everything was just a weird dream' _thought Madyson. Just then Laura O'Connor came out and gave him some money. "Here you go."

"Thanks Mrs. O'Connor," he said as he took off his baseball cap, gave a little theatrical bow and put his cap back on. As he did, Madyson swore she saw little horns peeking out of his forehead beneath his shaggy hair. But then Kevin pedaled off and she was ushered back inside by her mom.

As she ate breakfast, her mom asked her, "Sweetie can you head up to the attic real quick for me? I need something up there for work today and since I'm…." she made a gesture with her hands sweeping over her work clothes.

"Okay Mom. What do you need?"

"There should be a box with **Stats** written on it in the far corner by the window. Just bring me the container in it labeled 1990's. Oh and bring the one that says 2000-2002 just to be safe."

"'Kay," she said before grabbing a piece of toast, sticking it in her mouth and heading up to the attic. Going over by the window she looked around. "Where is it?" she said in a whisper.

"Madyson?" her mom called from downstairs.

"I can't find it!" she yelled back.

"It might be under a couple of shoeboxes. There should be an old trunk near it." Laura yelled.

"Found it!" Maddie said, when her mom mentioned shoeboxes. Moving the shoeboxes, she knocked one over spilling the contents inside. Grabbing the papers her mom needed, she was putting the things that were in the shoebox back inside it when she saw him. She swore it was just a dream, but if it was why was there a picture of her mom and Angel in her attic?

Grabbing the picture and the papers, she went back downstairs. Handing her mom the papers, her mom said, "Thanks sweetie. Now be good, I've got to go."

Just as her mom was getting her purse, Maddie asked, "Mom?"

"Yes Maddie?"

"Who is this?" Madyson asked, holding up the photo.

Her mom drew in a sharp breath. "Madyson-

"Is he my dad?" Maddie asked, the words coming out of her mouth in a rush.

"Maddie," her mom said, then looked at her watch. "Sweetie, I've got to go."

"Are you part demon?"

Gritting her teeth, she told her daughter, "We'll talk about this when I get home tonight." Then Laura left, wondering how her daughter knew about everything. She had sworn when she left Liam that she would leave the supernatural world behind.

As Madyson watched her mom drive away, she stood there in shock. _'Everything was real. I didn't dream it.' _Then she realized that she couldn't wait. She needed to know exactly what was going on. Grabbing a jacket she put it on and raced out the front door.


	15. Heart to Heart

As Madyson raced out the front door, she stopped suddenly wondering where she should go. Since realizing what had happened wasn't a dream, she wondered if the Hyperion was still there or if it was back to being an office building.

As she took off, she ran into Josh and Christina. "Hey Mads, where's the fire?" Josh asked her.

"Yeah, you're acting like the devil is on your heels," Christina said.

"Nope no devil," Madyson said to her friends. "Just going to see a vampire."

"Huh?" asked Josh and Christina.

"Look it's a long story."

"We're your best friends Mads. Talk to us." Said Christina.

"Okay," she said going to the park and sitting down on a swing. Josh and Christina knew this was big. In Maddie's world, swing talks were big news. When her two friends sat down in the swings on both sides of her, she opened her mouth and told them. "Okay so it turns out Adrian wasn't my dad. My dad is a vampire named Angel. My mom has some demon ancestry in her and last night I said something which resulted in me finding out about everything that my mom hid from me." Madyson waited for her friends to start laughing. Either that or run off. Instead Josh spoke.

"So what did you say?"

"I made a," she said then mouthed the word WISH.

"So a genie granted it?" Christina asked.

"Actually it was a justice demon named Halfreck aka Hallie," Madyson replied. "So once I realized what she did, I told her to take it back. Then I woke up this morning and I thought it was all a dream until I saw Kevin's horns."

"Paper boy Kevin?" asked Josh. Christina left her swing came over to Josh and smacked him which made Madyson crack a small smile. She had missed this. "What other Kevin do we know?" Christina said to Josh.

"Oh yeah," he said.

"Anyway," Madyson continued, "When I was getting some paperwork from the attic for my mom's presentation today at work, I knocked over some other boxes." Holding up a picture she said, "In one of them I found this." Josh moved from his swing over by Christina and both of her friends looked at the picture. "When I confronted her about it, I could tell she was angry." Rising from her swing, she went over to a picnic table. Straddling one of the benches, she continued to look at the picture. "She never wanted me to know."

Christina and Josh had followed their friend. Josh sat on the table and Christina sat beside her friend. "Maybe she thought it was for the best. I mean Adrian was a great dad to you."

"Yeah he was. He still is my dad," Mady said to Chris. "But it turns out I have another. I just don't see why she kept that from me. Or why she kept me from him."

"Is he a bad guy?" Josh asked.

"No," said Madyson. "He's great. I even have a little brother. I just don't understand why she wouldn't tell him."

"Maybe he wasn't ready for a kid at the time or something." Christina said to her best friend.

"Maybe," Mady said. "She said we're gonna talk about it tonight, but I'm not sure if I can wait. I have to see him. I need to know."

"Okay so let's go and find some stuff out." Christina said.

"Yeah, but just one thing. You guys are cool with my family being supernaturally weird?" Mady asked them.

"Mads, you've always been weird. Now you've just added the supernatural cherry to the top of your weirdness sundae." Josh told her. She smacked him. Then she hugged him. "Thanks Josh," Mady said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before running off and Christina followed her. Josh stood there for a minute holding his hand to where Mady had kissed him. "Why do the girls always smack me?" But he was thinking _'Madyson kissed me'_ Snapping out of his daze he said, "Hey wait for me!" Then he ran off after his friends.


	16. A Trip through the City

Heading to the Hyperion with her friends trailing behind her, she saw it was an office building. "Hey Maddie," Christina asked. "What are we doing here?"

"This was where I was."

"But this is where my dad works," said Josh.

"I know."

"What was it before?" asked Josh.

"An old hotel called the Hyperion." Madyson told him.

"Hey let's go to the library," said Christina. Then she took off for the bus stop. Getting on the bus, Madyson and Josh wondered why Christina was heading to the library for. It was summer so there wasn't any school and anyways she was a major procrastinator.

Once they arrived Chris logged onto the computer and checked out the history on the office building. "Okay so the building used to be _The Hyperion_ during the 1950's. A lot of people died one night. Mass hysteria was ruled as the initial COD. Well that and murder. So after about 20 years the building was bought and made into an office building." Logging out, the three of them left the library. Grabbing some drinks from a street vendor, Christina asked Madyson, "So where to now Maddie?"

"Yeah where else did you go in this alternate world?" asked Josh.

Thinking back to her _'alternate world'_ experience, as Josh called it, "401 Parkway Drive." Hailing down a taxi, they got in. "Where to kids?"

The three of them looked at each other. Then speaking at the same time, they said, "401 Parkway Drive."


	17. Heart to Heart Part 2

Arriving at 401 Parkway Drive, the three friends got out of the cab with the driver looking at them weird. This address was nothing more than an alley. But he had already been paid. Just as he was about to take off, he asked the kids, "You kids want me to wait?" Paul **(this is the driver. Yep I'm naming everyone) **had a couple of kids of his own. He didn't feel right leaving three teens at an alley in LA alone, daytime or not.

Christina looked at Maddie as did Josh, before saying "Maybe you better wait."

He nodded, then shut off his meter. His boss would give him hell for it later, but he could see these kids wouldn't be too long.

Madyson and her friends went down the alley and there Madyson stood at a boarded up door. She touched the boards then hit them with her fist, then with her palms, before slumping to the ground. "This is pointless!" she screamed. Wiping her eyes, which were starting to fill with tears. "I don't know where else to look." Pulling out the photo from her jacket pocket, she said, "Maybe I should just go home."

"Oh no Maddie, you are not gonna give up now," Christina told her best friend.

"Yeah," Josh chimed in. "Once you got a mission you never give up. I mean come on, remember my 8 birthday I wanted to know if I was gonna go to Disney or not? I was so obsessed and wound up driving you crazy to the point that you snuck around and eavesdropped on my parents to find out for me."

"Josh that was a birthday present, not a life-altering decision." Madyson told him.

"Still…you never give up on stuff that's important to you."

"Josh is right," Christina told her best friend. "So come on think! In that whacked out dream of yours that turned out to be real, there was the Hyperion, this place…"

"Caritas, a demon friendly bar/club ran by a demon named Lorne."

"Okay a demon bar…what else? There had to be something that stood out."

"I didn't go anywhere else," Madyson said. "I just went from the Hyperion to here. I visited the pier but that's the same," she said in exasperation.

"Okay, so go over one more time. From the second you woke up what was going through your head?" Christina asked her best friend.

Standing up she paced back and forth a few feet. "Okay so someone was shaking me away, which I wasn't too thrilled about."

"No kidding. Waking you up can be deadly- OW!" Josh yelled when Chrissie smacked him on the arm. "Why am I always getting hit?"

"Just 'cause." Christina said.

"Stop it Chrissie. He's right. Waking me up can be deadly sometimes. Anyway when I saw Charisma-

Madyson stopped mid-sentence. "That's it."

"What?" asked Josh and Christina.

"At first I called her Charisma." Madyson said, then pulled out her smartphone. Googling something, she raced back towards the cab.

"Madyson," Christina yelled.

Facing her friends she said, "That show we used to watch, Angel, well at first I thought you guys had got me on the set. Especially when they were talking about the ballet-

"Oh you mean "Waiting in the Wings"?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, well one of the cast members look exactly like my dad." Pulling out the photo and her phone with the image of David Boreanaz on it, she showed Josh and Chris what she meant. "So since my dad isn't the actor-

"That means your dad is the real Scourge of Europe." Said Josh. "Awesome!"

"I guess. So now I know where to go," Madyson said before getting back in the cab. "Where to now kids?" Paul asked them once the three teens had gotten back in the cab.

"Wolfram and Hart."

**A/N: Next up Madyson finally sees her father after the truth of her heritage has come to the surface. But will things be peaceful?**


	18. Heart to Wolfram & Hart Part 1

**A/N: This chapter title is from bwburke94. Loved the idea, so this chapter and the next go out to you. **

**A/N 2: direct lines from "Blind Date" inserted. A few words will be altered to fit the character's personality.**

Once the cab dropped the three teens off in front of Wolfram and Hart Christina asked Madyson, "So why here Mads?"

"Okay, so with the "Waiting in the Wings" and the Hyperion's history on the show being so similar to what happened in real life, I started to think about where else Angel might be. Then it hit me…"

Christina and Josh finally understood. "Wolfram and Hart."

"Exactly," Madyson said.

"One thing Madyson," Christina said. "If he is here, and he's really the CEO like David is on the show then getting up to see him might be a bit of a problem."

"Which is why I need a diversion." Said Maddie looking at Josh.

"Diversions are my specialty." Josh replied, with a devilish grin on his face. "Here's my idea…"

_15 minutes later…_

"Okay so you know when to go in?" asked Josh.

"Yep and when it's clear you meet me and Maddie upstairs." Said Chrissie.

"Okay," said Josh, hand put out. "Forever?" Madyson put her hand on top of his. "Forever." This was followed by Christina's. "Forever," she said, solidifying their friendship. Josh went in the building and started to say **"Whoo! Whoo! Hot Dog! They told me it was true, but I didn't believe 'em. Heck Yeah. Here it is! Evil lawyers really do have a Mecca." **

A few guards stepped closer, which is when he screamed. **"Ahhh!" **As he was screaming, Madyson and Christina snuck in behind him and crowded in with some new interns heading straight into the elevator. Josh continued his act, giving his friends time to get upstairs.

"**Did you just step on my foot? Was that my foot you just stepped on? Are you assaulting me up in this haven of justice? Somebody get me a lawyer, 'cause my civil rights have seriously been violated."**

The guards looked at this kid like he was crazy.

**"Oh, I get it, I get it. Y'all can cater to the demon, cater to the dead man, but what about the kid? Huh? What about me?"**

A few security guards were about to escort this boy out of the building, but he then said, "Sorry about that." He shook his head. "I need to use the restroom bad and the need to piss makes me a little coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs. Where's the bathroom?" The guards pointed down the hall. Josh raced down the hall and went. He really did have to go.

But then he waited a few more minutes before heading upstairs to join his friends. Getting off the elevator he saw Maddie and Christina waiting for him. Heading towards the receptionist desk, Maddie stopped. Christina saw her and knew what her friend was thinking. "It's going to be okay Maddie." She went over to Harmony while Josh stayed close to Madyson. "Hey," Chrissie said to Harmony. "We need to see Angel. Well actually my friend does."

"Do you have an appointment?" Harmony asked the kids.

"It's a personal matter," said Christina.

"Sorry but-

"Look," Maddie said, summoning up the courage to step forward and interrupt Harmony. "Is Angel in a meeting? Is he with a client?"

"No but-

"Then give me 10 minutes," she said, then as she was about to enter Angel's office Josh said, "Good luck."

"Thanks Josh," said Madyson then entered Angel's office. She saw Spike sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette. "Harmony I thought I said no interruptions." Angel said not even looking up from doing paperwork at his desk.

"I'm not Harmony," Madyson said. Then Angel looked at her. There was silence for a few moments, but it seemed like an eternity. And that was saying something for a vampire's existence. Finally the silence was broken by Angel's voice. "Madyson?"

When Madyson spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. "Hey Dad."


	19. Heart to Wolfram & Hart Part 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while between postings. I've had some major personal issues going on and they have been keeping me distracted. But the drama in my life is done…for now…I hope.**

_Previously: Angel looked at her. There was silence for a few moments, but it seemed like an eternity. And that was saying something for a vampire's existence. Finally the silence was broken by Angel's voice. "Madyson?"_

_When Madyson spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. "Hey Dad_."

Spike looked at the two. "So what's going on here?"

Angel cleared his throat. Looking at Spike he said, "Spike, this is Madyson. She's my daughter." Then looking at Madyson he asked her, "You remember?" She nodded. "How much?" he asked.

"Everything. At first I thought it was a dream because when I woke up I was back home. But then this morning I was helping my mom with something and I found this." Madyson pulled out the picture from her pocket. "Then my friends and I went all over the city and wound up here."

Angel came over to her. Pulling Madyson into a hug, everything turned into a Hallmark moment between father and daughter. But sadly enough this moment was ruined as someone burst in through the doors.

"Madyson! Get away from him!"

At the sudden voice, Madyson broke away from her father in surprise. "Mom?"

_Meanwhile…outside the office…_

Josh and Christina were waiting for their friend and hoping that everything was going okay. But things took a turn for the worst when Christina saw Madyson's mom storm off the elevator. Luckily Laura O'Connor was too angry to notice the two teens as she stormed past them and into Angel's office. They heard her yell, "Madyson! Get away from him!" before she slammed the door shut.

Running over to the office doors they stood near them and tried to listen in.

_Back inside the office…_

"Mom?" Madyson said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, apparently." Laura said to her daughter, with an angry look on her face. "I told you we would talk when I got home from work tonight."

"Doesn't look like you're at work, now does it?" Spike chimed in. Things looked like they were about to get violent soon and he loved a good fightin' match.

"Zip it William," Laura told the blonde vampire.

"Real original." He replied.

Glaring at him, she said, "Do you want to find out what will happen if you don't shut that big mouth of yours?" Seeing the look on her face, which sported a deadly promise, he made the wise decision of keeping his mouth closed for the time being.

"Laura." Angel said.

"Liam," replied Laura. "Madyson I told you to get away from him."

Instead of listening, Maddie just stepped closer to him. "Why didn't you tell me about him? About everything?"

"Would you have believed me?" Laura asked her daughter.

"The demon part? That's iffy, but the part about him and not Adrian being my real dad, yeah."

"Maddie-

"I loved Adrian, but you should have told me."

"Maddie-

"Why didn't you tell Angel?"

"MADYSON COLLEEN O'CONNOR!" Laura yelled. This made Maddie be quiet. Her mother almost never used her middle name. Seeing that she got her daughter's attention, she said, "Adrian is your father. He always will be."

"You never planned on telling him," Madyson asked her mother, her voice choked up and tears held back. "Did you?"

"When I found out I was pregnant with you and it was _his_ I swore to leave the supernatural world behind," Laura told her daughter. "I knew I was doing the right thing, especially with a chance of him turning Angelus."

"Angelus wouldn't have hurt her Laura," Angel said.

"Oh, really?" Laura asked sarcastically. "Just how do you know that?"

"BECAUSE I WAS HIM THE NIGHT SHE WAS CONCEIVED!" Angel yelled which caused Madyson to step away from him. She really didn't like yelling.

"How did you find out anyway?" Laura asked Madyson, but Angel answered for her. "Hallie."

"Of course," Laura said. Then she and Angel yelled, "HALFREK!"

The justice demon appeared. "I was wondering when you two would finally clear the air."

"Oh we're far from _'clearing the air'_ as you put it." Laura said. That's when a major argument started. In turn this caused Madyson to run from the room. No-one noticed because two of the four people were too busy arguing, one of the four was being a mediator and the fourth was enjoying watching the verbal brawl.

As Madyson tore out of the room and through the halls of the law firm, her friends seemed to be the only ones to take notice the young girls distress and chased after her.

**A/N: Okay so this fic is almost over. Only two more chapters left, maybe three. Also does anyone want me to include the argument between Laura and Angel in the next chapter…put it in a separate chapter…which one? Does anyone want to see it at all? Let me know through reviews or PM. I'll give everyone until the 17****th**** with their response.**


	20. Parental Arguments

**A/N: Okay so I decided to give the argument between Laura (Madyson's mom) and Angel its own chapter. **

_Previously – "HALFREK!" yelled Laura and Angel. The justice demon appeared. "I was wondering when you two would finally clear the air." "Oh we're far from __**'clearing the air'**__ as you put it." Laura said._

"If anything it just got a bit harder to breathe," said Angel.

"How would you know?" Laura asked. "Hmm, Liam? Please do tell us how you would know. Because last time I checked YOU DON'T BREATHE!"

"I do so!" yelled Angel.

"Do not!" Laura countered.

_1 minute later, as timed by Spike, of '__**do not'**__ and __**'do so'**__ from Laura and Angel…_

Hallie, getting sick and tired of this childishness (plus she had a job a do), chose to break up this ex-lovers spat. "HEY! ENOUGH!" she yelled, which shook the room a bit. Laura and Angel looked at her. "Okay now that that's over, here's the deal-

Right then Angel's office door opened. "Hey Angel, Connor-

Cordy stopped speaking and looked at who was in the room. "Oh. Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all Cordelia." Hallie said.

"Do I know you," Cordy asked her.

"Sort of. We both have a mutual friend. Anya?"

"Oh," Cordy said, realizing what she was. "So you're in that business as well?"

"Yes I am. My name's Halfrek, but I go by the name Hallie."

Angel, cool with most demons but a bit antsy around the WISH granting kind, was not at all comfortable with Halfrek and Cordelia getting chummy, asked his wife, "What's up Cordy?"

"Connor wanted to spend time with his daddy." She said as she handed him the baby who was reaching for his father from Cordy's arms and latched onto Angel the second he could. "No yelling around Connor." She said then left the office.

"Like I was saying," said Hallie, "Here's the deal. Laura, you knew that Madyson would find everything out eventually and Angel does know a thing or two about kids." Hallie seeing that Laura was having a hard time being in the same room as Angel decided to quickly wrap this up. "But I know you're still a bit hesitant about Angel being in her life. So how about partial custody?"

Then Hallie's eyes went glossy white. Someone was about to make a WISH.

"Okay you two work out the particulars, peacefully please? And today! I gotta jet." Then she teleported to somewhere else, which left Laura and Angel to sort things out.

"Spike," Angel said to him. Spike had been watching quietly the entire time everything was going on, which for him was quite the accomplishment. "Take Connor," he said handing his grand-childe the baby. "Go play with him."

Spike shrugged and took the baby. "Ok Junior. What'd ya want to do? Huh?"

"Mad," Connor said. This one word brought the attention of Laura and Angel to realize…

"Where's Madyson?"

**A/N 2: I don't know how soon babies start talking. Google said as early as 6 months. Not sure how old Connor was on the show before he was sent to Quor'toth. But hey he is the Miracle Child. **


	21. SWAK

**A/N: one more chapter after this…**

There was so much yelling and it made her emotions rush through her.

Neither her mom nor Angel paid any attention as she ran out of Angel's office, making her way through the halls of Wolfram &amp; Hart. Her emotions running rampant, she stopped running only to burst through a random office door.

_'This was all a mistake. I should have just kept my big mouth shut.'_

Josh and Christina were hot on her heels and caught up to her about 10 seconds later. "Hey Maddie it's going to be okay," Chrissie told her best friend as she pulled her into a hug. But Maddie broke away.

"No it's not!" Madyson yelled. "My mom and Angel are fighting. She doesn't want him around me or me around him."

"Uh, that's kind of the same thing Mads." Josh said, chiming in. Then there was a well-timed, "Ouch!" when Christina smacked him. "You need to stop that!"

Christina shrugged. "Okay," she told him. "I will when you stop being a dork."

A small laugh escaped Madyson's mouth.

"See, that's my Mads," said Josh. Madyson sat down on a couch and Josh sat next to her. "Christina is right. Everything is going to turn out awesome."

"How do you know that?" Madyson asked him.

"Easy. It's because you're Maddie."

Right then someone cleared his throat. "You do know this is my office?"

The three teens just seemed to take notice that there was another person in the room. "Sorry," they said.

"It's okay," replied this person. Looking at Madyson this person asked her, "Is Laura O'Connor your mom?"

"Maybe…" said Maddie as she wondered how this person knew who her mom was.

"She's been giving me pictures of you since you were little. I'm your god-father, Lindsey McDonald." Picking up his phone he dialed a number. "Yeah its Lindsey…she's here…uh-huh…okay." Hanging up he said, "Your Mom and Dad are coming."

"You know Angel's my dad?" Madyson asked him.

"The vampire having a daughter? Anyone working here knows that."

Madyson stood up from her seat on the couch. Sensing she was nervous, Josh took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Remember, you're Maddie."

"Thanks Josh," she said hugging him. Then she kissed him. Christina yelled, "I KNEW IT!"

After the brief kiss Madyson pulled away from Josh and saw her mother and her father, Angel, looking at them. Laura had her arms crossed. "Hi Mom." Said Madyson.

"Hi Ms. O'Connor."

Angel showed his fangs growling a bit at Josh…


	22. The Perfect Ending

_2 years later…_

"Yeah Mom I'm here," Madyson said into her phone as she wheeled her suitcase through the door then stopped. "Uh-huh. I know Mom, no doing anything questionable…_ 'I perform one spell and she goes nuts'_ "Mom, I can't anyway. He's away on summer tour… _"Still thinks I'm gonna sleep with Josh. Not like Dad would let me before I'm 30 anyway' _"Mom, look I got to go…because I'm holding up traffic." She stumbled a bit as someone bumped into her. "Excuse you!" she yelled. "No not you Mom…Love you too…Yeah, I'll see you on Monday…Bye." Disconnecting the call, she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and continued through the lobby of Wolfram &amp; Hart. Here she was, staying with her dad for the next week. This was the last week with him before she spent a bit of time with her mom and then started classes at UCLA. "Hey Larry," she said to one of the guards.

"Hey there Madyson," He yelled back. Once a groundskeeper, now a security man.

She entered the elevator and went upstairs. Getting off the elevator she saw Lindsey. "Is Dad busy?"

"Nope just a bit stressed."

She shrugged. "Okay."

"Hey you want to go over everything for college sometime this week?" Lindsey asked her.

"Yeah sure," she told her god-father. Then she went into Angel's office. Not seeing anyone she dumped her things by the couch. Boy these last two years hadn't been easy. Her mom and Angel had finally come to an agreement regarding custody arrangements. She would spend half the summer, Christmas Day and New Years Eve with him. Her mom would spend Christmas Eve and New Years Day with her. He would also get a weekend here and there. Those were left up to her.

Just then the office door opened and Connor ran in with Cordy on his heels. Connor seeing Madyson ran over to her and tackled her legs. "Maddie!" he yelled.

She scooped her half-brother up into her arms. "Hey Con-man."

Then Angel came in and seeing Cordy kissed her. "Do you guys have to do that?" Madyson asked. "There are children present." They just kept kissing, acting like they didn't hear her. "Eww!" screeched Connor.

"You got that right little brother."

Pulling away Angel told her, "You're lucky I let you do this much with Josh."

"How do you know I haven't done more?" Madyson said as she put her brother done on his feet. Grabbing her bag she went to put her things in her room. As she walked into the family space of the law firm, she could hear her father say, "What? What do you mean more? Madyson?"

Yep these last two years hadn't been easy…

But she wouldn't have traded them for anything.

**THE END!**


End file.
